Healing
by kwater
Summary: Deancentric. Set after In My Time of Dying. - 1st story in the Coming War Series.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Dean heard the rumble of the engine coming down the drive he quickly shimmied out from beneath the car. He stood and placed a hand in front of his eyes to cut the glare from the rising sun. Although he could hear the vehicle approaching he was unable to see it yet.

Dean started moving towards the house. Sam and Dean had been at Bobby's house for 10 days now and not one person had stopped by. As far as Dean was concerned whoever was coming down the drive had to be bad news. After all hadn't the last few months proved the only luck the Winchesters had was bad luck.

As Dean started up the stairs of the front porch intending to grab the rifle that leaned against the railing he noticed Sam and Bobby coming out the front door both fully armed. Dean positioned himself slightly in front of Sam and waited.

Bobby swung himself off the porch, landing lightly on his feet despite his age and took aim on the cloud of smoke being kicked up by the vehicles tires. Bobby could feel all the hair trying to stand up on the back of his neck. As much as he loved John's boys they seemed to attract more trouble than a pack of poltergeists.

Suddenly the roof of an old Wagoneer became visible as it rounded Bobby's garage. As the car stopped and parked, Bobby suddenly set aside his weapon and grinned. Thank God he thought to himself striding quickly to the Wagoneer. He waved his hand at the boys giving them the all clear and pulled open the driver side door before the occupant could even shut off the engine.

"Girl, where have you been, you scared the ever living life out of me." Bobby said, giving the girl inside a ten mile smile.

Sam and Dean eyed each other warily. They had known Bobby for years and had never seen him shake the sarcastic, rough exterior he showed the world. But here he was practically jumping up and down while opening the back door and quickly pulling out what appeared to be couple of duffle bags.

As the driver of the vehicle stepped out into the early morning light, both brothers gaped in surprise as they got a look at the driver before them.

888

Catherine Chase was tired and beat (literally) she had a bad couple of months topped off with an even worse couple of days. She heard Bobby's scolding but couldn't summon the energy to do more than smile slightly. She was using all of her strength just keep herself upright. She groaned quietly and set about the painful ordeal of getting out the car after a six hour drive. Here to safety, here to Bobby the closest thing she had ever come to family. As she stepped away from the car she noted two strangers standing in the shadow of the porch. She had automatically begun to reach for the .45 tucked into the waistband of her pants, when Bobby noticed her gaze.

"Relax, kiddo, they're with us." Bobby called out as he shouldered her bags and gestured for her to head to the house.

Great she thought company, just when she needed to break some terrible news to Bobby. She knew she wasn't going to be able to hide her condition from his sharp eyes much longer. When it came to fussing over her Bobby was like an eagle eyed grandmother. Always, quick to pick up on fevers, stomach aches and any injury under the sun.

Cat approached the porch wearily. She found herself trying to focus on the men in front of her. She was exhausted, weak, emotionally drained and had no interest in what she assumed were a couple of Bobby's hunting buddies. As she slowly climbed the steps to the front door she realized her error. They were hunters, no doubt, however that's were her assumption came up short. The two men that stood before her were anything other than a couple fifty-something hunters out to Bobby's place for a cup of coffee. They were young, and good looking, not to mentions everything about them screamed toughness and danger.

Sam watched the woman approach the porch. A slightly stunned smile on his face, he couldn't for the life of him imagine who this woman was. She was average height, with long dark hair hanging in a braid down her back, Her eyes were incredibly blue, and she had high cheekbones and a strong chin. She was beautiful.

It was obvious, by the way Bobby was following her like a puppy, that she was someone important to the aged hunter. Sam turned and propped his gun against the railing, reached out and opened the door for the woman as she passed. Sam shot Dean a frown when he noticed that his brother was still holding the rifle. As always, though Dean ignored the look and turned to follow the woman in, the gun still resting in his arms. Sam waited a moment more before reaching out to snag one of the duffels Bobby carried as the hunter walked past him and into the house.

Dean followed the woman into the house noting that she obviously knew Bobby's place well. She walked straight into the kitchen and out of his sight. He wasn't sure what was causing it but his every instinct was shouting at him that something was wrong with the girl. He followed cautiously gun still cradled in his arms.

Cat walked into the kitchen and almost lost it right there. Over the last couple of days she had thought that she would never make it back here, that she would die like she had lived, alone and unknown. She nearly cried in relief to see the dingy kitchen in front of her. This house and Bobby had been the only home she had ever known. She was quickly startled out of her morbid thoughts by approaching footsteps.

She turned towards the door and watched the older of the two young men enter the kitchen, a rifle carried loosely in his arms. She noticed the tension in him, the watchfulness and noted the danger that he exuded.

"Bobby have any coffee on?" she asked as she headed for the cabinet. She started to reach for the cabinet door when the motion nearly caused her to drop to her knees. Strong arms gently reached around her holding her steady until she could push the pain away again.

She stood there, hunched in on herself, arms wrapped around the pain in her chest. A soft rumbling voice reached her ears. "Small breaths, nice small breaths, not too fast, easy does it, nice small breaths" said the young man, sympathy showing through the way he held her and spoke.

Cat got her breathing in check and slowly pushed erect breaking his hold. She turned to face him and said "Please, don't mention it, I have bad news for Bobby that can't wait."

Dean nodded and moved a few paces away from the woman, he made sure she was in his line of sight though just in case she passed out. He now understood what had been bothering him, it was the way she moved. Instead of walking with the grace of youth she moved as if she was an old woman. He wondered besides the cracked ribs what else was wrong with her, he leaned against the counter and waited for Bobby and Sam to join them in the kitchen.

Bobby swept into the room looking happier than Dean or Sam had ever seen him. "Did you get some coffee kiddo?" he asked even as he began to pour her a cup.

"Thanks, Bobby you know I go into withdrawal, if I don't get a hit every couple of hours." She said with a small grin taking the cup and setting it on the counter top.

Chase suddenly saw spots as the lack of air in her lungs became a problem. An arm quickly slipped around her waist and guided her to one of the sturdy high backed chairs around the battered kitchen table. She moaned softly and looked up into the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. A perfect shade of green, not too blue and not too brown, the lashes were thick and curled slightly at the tips. She forced herself to break eye contact and pushed slightly away from the sandy haired hunter.

"Katie, girl, what's wrong?" said Bobby moving towards her in concern.

"Nothing Bobby, I'm just worn out" She said not able to look him in the eye as she uttered this lie. She sat back in the chair and prepared herself to face ordeal in front of her.

"Bobby I'm so sorry, but I have some bad news and I'm just not sure how to break it" she said softly taking Bobby's gnarled hands into her own. "It's about John" she said glancing at Bobby her eyes full of sympathy. "He's dead" she said in a rush as if saying the words quickly would help.

Bobby knelt down on one knee in front of her and gently held her hands. "I know" he said softly glancing at the boys. "Dean and Sam knew, they were with him when he passed".

"You're Sam and Dean Winchester, you're John Winchester's boys" said Chase swaying slightly as the boys nodded in unison.

Bobby turned towards Sam and Dean and gave a sad smile. "Boys," he said with a wave of his hands. "This is Catherine Chase".

Dean and Sam looked at each other, the same thought forming in their minds. Who? Dean glanced at Bobby and then looked at the woman sitting on the chair. "Hi, Catherine it's, uh, great to meet you" his face a puzzle of confusion. Bobby had introduced her to the Winchesters as if they would recognize her name.

"Dean, Sam this IS Chase, Catherine Chase" said Bobby with confusion in his voice.

Sam shifted awkwardly and said "I'm sorry Bobby, we just don't understand are we supposed to know her?"

"Know her, know her, of course you should know her. Didn't John ever mention her?" Bobby asked pushing back his baseball cap in confusion.

Chase dropped Bobby's hands as if they burned, and stood up shoving the chair behind her. "You've never even heard of me? I followed him to hell and back, I gave him my every loyalty and he never even mentioned me to you. Why were you even with him. I was supposed to be with him when he faced it. He swore to me, he swore years ago."

Chase suddenly couldn't stand it anymore, she had to get out and fast. She started for the kitchen door with every intention of getting back in the Wagoneer, when it happened. One minute she was striding angrily away from all of them and the next thing she knew she was being set carefully on the spare bed Bobby always kept for her when she came to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean placed the woman gently on the bed unzipping her sweatshirt in order to see her injuries.

"Bobby, any ideas here?" questioned Dean as he noted the blood on the tee shirt underneath. What was once a powder blue shirt had turned nearly black with blood.

"She's a hunter Dean and a damn good one at that, whatever got her must have been good." Bobby answered as he hovered over Dean's shoulder.

"Sam, get Bobby's kit," Dean yelled as he removed a knife from his pocket and began cutting away the woman's shirt.

"Catherine, Catherine can you answer me, come on honey I need you to open those baby blues and look at me" Dean swiftly removed the ruined shirt, his hands already covered in the woman's blood. "Sammy, come on, shag ass I need to pack this wound."

"Got it Dean" Sam said as he came to a stop beside Dean and quickly riffled through Bobby's supplies. He handed his brother a wad of cotton packing which Dean quickly applied to the ragged wound in her shoulder.

Sam began pulling out the supplies he thought Dean would need, as Dean sent Bobby out for hot water and clean towels.

"What do you think Dean? Bullet wound?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, Sam, it's definitely not a gunshot. But all the blood is making it hard to tell. Whatever it was its deep." Dean leaned over the girl applying pressure to the batting hoping to staunch the blood.

Catherine tried to stay in the darkness; it was safe in the darkness. She didn't have to feel the pain or remember the betrayal that lingered in her heart. There in the darkness she could just forget everything. She shifted away from the pain in her chest and tried to find the darkness again. She couldn't though; she couldn't escape the voice that kept insisting that she open her eyes. She couldn't escape the feel and smell of the strange man that kept nagging her to wake. Finally, Catherine opened her eyes and stared wearily up at Dean.

"You know, you don't always need to be the hero Dean, sometimes people are better off left alone," said Chase in a whisper.

Dean never took his eyes off the young hunter. She looked so broken and beaten. She looked like he often felt. He gave her his trademark grin and said lightly "Yeah, you know us heroes we're always looking to show off. So why don't you tell me what's going on so Bobby doesn't have to deal with losing you and his best friend in the same week."

She breathed in a short breath and said, "that's not fare you know, bringing Bobby into it. Did you ever realize the ones we love are nothing but a liability?"

Dean's eyes softened in sympathy that was a lesson he had learned early on in his life. It was a lesson that he kept having shoved down his throat between Sammy and his Dad. Even now with his father gone the love he felt for the man was killing him.

Cat took a small breath and said "I was on my way back here when I stopped for a bite to eat. I managed to run into a nest of vampires. I couldn't just leave. They were terrorizing the town. I located the nest and was in the process of beheading as many as I could when the leader returned with a hostage. I gave myself up hoping to save the girl. He made sure I paid for every one of the dead. As he was in the process of beating me to death I managed to catch a lucky break, I pulled a knife and slit his throat deep enough to stop him. I finished the job gathered the girl and hit the road as soon as possible."

Dean began to ease the pressure off the ragged tear in her shoulder and asked "What did this then?" indicating the stab wound.

Catherine gave a slightly embarrassed grin. "Oh that, that happened when I stopped to use the restroom. I was jumped in the parking lot by some ass that decided he wanted more from me than I was willing to give. I'm pretty sure I didn't kill him though, just knocked the shit out of him."

Sam gave a short laugh and said, "Well, Dean we finally did it, we finally found someone with worse luck than ours."

"Yeah" said Catherine "you know how the saying goes if not for bad luck I'd have no luck at all."

"Alright then" said Dean as Bobby entered the room with the water and towels. Dean gently lifted Chase off the bed as Sam placed a couple of towels underneath her. He then proceeded to start cleaning around the wound so he could see how bad it was. As he wiped off the blood, he marveled at the techno colored skin beneath. The bruising ranged from a deep harsh purple to a sickening green all over her chest and shoulders. He had left the black camisole she was wearing on for the moment to protect her privacy but he knew it would need to come off so he could get the rest of the blood off and wrap her obviously cracked ribs.

"Bobby do you have any painkillers? Something to take the edge off her pain while I sew this up?" Dean asked as he once again dipped the washcloth into the now bloody bowl of water.

"I'm sorry Katie, I'm all out, the only thing I can offer is liquor." Said Bobby heading for the kitchen.

"Just go ahead Dean, It's not the first time I've been sewn back together. I'm just thankful I don't have to do it myself this time." She said with slight grin.

"Here you go darling take a couple belts of that and you'll be feeling no pain" Bobby said holding out the bottle of tequila he had brought from the kitchen.

"Nah, don't worry Bobby, save it for disinfectant. I'm fine." Catherine said ignoring the outstretched bottle.

"Bullshit, Katie you take this bottle and you take it now. I know you don't like to be out of control but a couple of hits surely won't hurt. Besides I'm here I'll watch out for you." Bobby said as he once again held out the bottle.

Catherine put her hand around the bottle and pulled it towards her. Her entire body hurt. Her soul hurt. She just didn't want to have to deal anymore. However, the last time she had gone drinking and lost control she had learned the lesson of a lifetime. Ever since she had sworn off liquor of all kinds and stuck to caffeine lots and lots of caffeine. Unfortunately, a quick buzz wouldn't do it this time. She put the bottle to her lips and took two large swallows. The liquor burned going down but settled nicely in her stomach. She wearily closed her eyes and nodded at Dean to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean straightened slowly arching his back as he stood. He was stiff and felt as if this had been one of the longest mornings of his life.

He had Sammy set up everything he needed to stitch and bandage the injured girl and then he had sent Sam and Bobby out the door. He knew they both hovered close by but so far had remained out in the other room. He had just finished putting close to thirty-five stitches in Catherine's shoulder, had applied an antiseptic to the wound and bandaged it.

He couldn't stall any longer, he knew she needed to have her ribs taped and the rest of the blood had to be washed off, however he couldn't bring himself to undress her the rest of the way to complete the ministrations he had begun.

At some point she had either passed out or unbelievably fallen asleep, he knew though that the minute he began stripping off the ruined clothes she would wake. He stretched again and walked out of the bedroom for a moment.

Bobby and Sam jumped to their feet as soon as Dean walked in.

"How's she holding up Dean?" asked Bobby anxiously.

"She's been sleeping for the past 30 minutes. The knife wound took a lot of stitches to close but it looks pretty good. Baring any serious infection, she'll be fine. I'm worried about her ribs though, the bruising that I can see looks like she was stamped on pretty good. I need to get her cleaned up and bind her ribs so she can breathe and rest easier.

"The problem is she needs to be stripped, to be cleaned up and bound and I just don't think I know the lady well enough to be the one doing it. I figured maybe you knew someone that could help or thought that maybe you should take care of her Bobby." Dean said looking slightly embarrassed at his chivalry.

Sam was suprised into silence at the fact that Dean had taken into consideration the embarrassment the young girl would feel if Dean finished playing doctor. Normally he did what needed doing and if it caused someone discomfort, oh well. Sam looked over at Bobby planning on sharing a chuckle with him at Dean's expense when he noticed Bobby actually seemed to be blushing.

"Listen Dean, I don't know what to tell you there's no one I know that Katie would want anywhere near her. She doesn't take kindly to other woman; she's pretty mistrustful of everyone, especially when someone tries to help her. Um, I mean, I just can't do it Dean. It would just be wrong." Bobby said ducking his head and blushing even brighter.

"Uh, excuse me guys, you got a minute?" said a shaky voice. Three heads turned to see Catherine leaning against the doorframe trying desperately to appear ok. Dean moved first to take her by her good side and lead her to the sofa.

"Listen it's no big deal, like I told Dean I appreciate the fact that he stitched me up, last couple of times I had to do it myself I ended up botching it." She said with a pained smile. "So for now I'm just gonna hop in the shower, wash up and then once I'm done if you'd help me tape my ribs Dean, I'd appreciate it." Chase said struggling to get to her feet as Sam reached down to help.

Dean shrugged and said "You got it doll, just let me know when you need my help."

"Thanks, I'm just gonna grab my bag and I'll be out in 15" Chase headed back to the bedroom where Bobby had dropped her bags. She was leaning heavily against the wall and moved at a slow pace.

As she disappeared around the corner both Bobby and Sam cornered Dean. Both men demanding that he stop Catherine from trying to take a shower while she was so weak. Dean held up his hands in a placating gesture and motioned for them to both back off.

Dean headed for the back of the house to see how she was making out. He found her struggling to pick up her pack and place it on the bed so she could get to some clean clothes. Dean strode over picked up the pack, and quickly opened the bag. He pulled out a clean shirt some cotton underwear, a pair of track pants and a black cammi similar to the one she was wearing.

"Shampoo, Soap?" he questioned lifting a brow in question. Catherine sighed, reached over and pulled out a bag with all her toiletries. Dean took the clothing and the bag from her hand and headed for the bathroom. He stepped inside and laid out her clean clothes, reaching behind the shower curtain to start running the water. He then stepped out walked right past her and into the living room. Catherine could hear a low conversation coming from the living room and then the front door slammed shut. Dean returned a few minutes later as Catherine was pulling out her shampoo and soap.

"Okay, here's the deal you're about two steps from passing out. I know it and you know it. I figure you have one chance at getting clean. Me. Otherwise, you will pass out before you can even start and you'll stay covered in blood and gore for at least another day. Now, it's up to you but just keep in mind you're starting to get mighty rank. Will you let me help you?" Dean stood there trying not to look too intimidating.

Catherine felt tears welling up in her eyes, she sat heavily on the toilet and tried desperately not to let the tears fall. She was so tired, she was sure that she had never been this tired before. She knew that it had to be at least 20 years since she had cried for herself. She looked up at Dean and realized she just couldn't do it anymore, she just couldn't be strong any longer.

"Please, help me I'm just done, I can't do it anymore" she lowered her head in embarrassment. She couldn't stand being this vulnerable.

Dean gave her good shoulder a squeeze and said. "It's gonna be fine I have a plan, I'm going to play nursemaid and we're gonna get this done quick and painlessly." He reached into the shower and tested the water. "Now I sent Bobby and Sam away so they're not here to hover. I'm going to set you in the tub and wash your hair, and we'll move on from there."

Catherine stood as Dean pulled back the curtain and pulled down the shower head. He quickly reached down unbuttoned the cargo pants she was wearing and slid them down her legs. Then he gently helped her into the tub with only her underwear and cammi on, trying to make her comfortable.

Twenty minutes later and at least a quarter of a bottle of shampoo gone the tub water was finally running clear instead of the dingy gray from earlier. Catherine had all but passed out from the strain.

"Alright, if I cut your undershirt down the back can you manage to get it off and finish washing up?" asked Dean looking at her intently trying to gauge just how much more she could take.

Catherine nodded slowly, and Dean pulled out his knife, he slipped it down the back of the shirt, cutting the cotton in one easy motion. He then stepped back and closed the curtain to give her some privacy.

A few minutes later Dean heard Catherine's labored voice calling to him, letting him know she was finished. He grabbed a towel and handed it to her around the curtain. Catherine quickly covered her chest as best she could with the towel, trying to cover up the fact that she was shaking, as he peeked around the curtain.

"Alright then, I'm going to pick you up and set you on the toilet. I'm going to shimmy your wet underwear off and put the dry ones on." Dean didn't wait for her to voice her opinion. He simply swept her up into his arms stood her in front of the toilet for a minute, reached under her towel and slid the wet undies down. Then he gently pushed her down to sitting and reached down to slid them the rest of the way off. He quickly grabbed a new pair and did the same procedure in reverse. He then handed her the rest of her clothes, swung her up into his arms and headed for the bedroom. When he got there he sat her gently on the bed and pulled out the ace bandage that Sam had set aside for wrapping Catherine's ribs.

He climbed onto the bed so that he was behind her and said "Ok now the hard part. I'm going to pass the bandage to you and you're going to replace the towel with the bandage. I'm not gonna see anything from back here so just take your time and make sure each time I pass the bandage around you that you cover your chest equally, alright?

He could see Catherine nod her head. He began wrapping the bandage around and around her chest pulling it taunt. He continued until he reached the end and then secured it. As he moved off the bed and finally got a good look at Catherine's body he found it hard to believe that she was still conscious. She was simply one big bruise; he was hard put to find anywhere that wasn't a mass of bruising in one color or another.

He had planned on getting her dressed so that she would be more comfortable in a house full of men but he now realized there was no way she would survive the manhandling it would take to get her into clothes. Instead he simply turned back the bed and tucked her in. He settled himself on the edge of the bed and smiled down at her.

"See that we did it, and we both have our modesty intact." said Dean as he gave her his brightest smile.

Catherine offered up a brief smile and closed her eyes. Within minutes her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep. Dean stood and walked out of the room shutting the door softly behind him. He headed for the bathroom and started cleaning up the mess. A half hour later the front door swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey little brother how'd you make out?" asked Dean as Sam and Bobby came thru the doorway.

"Great, we got the antibiotics, and painkillers she should start taking them right away." Sam said as he headed for the bedroom.

"Whoa, Whoa hold on there man, she's finally sleeping" Dean said as he moved to block his brother from going down the hall. "She's really had a bad couple of days Sam; let her sleep while she can".

"Dean, are you kidding me? She may have answers, about Dad, about the Demon. What are we just going to sit around waiting? I need to know what happened Dean. I can't wait." Sam said as he again started down the hall.

Suddenly Sam felt as if a freight train had rammed into his back. He was forced up against the living room wall one strong arm at the back of his neck and one across his back.

"You're so frigging selfish Sam, the girl is half dead. I would think you could manage to think of someone else's feelings for just 5 minutes. It's not like she's going anywhere. Leave her alone." Dean said as he suddenly released his brother.

Sam spun around quickly searching his brother's face for some sign that he was sorry for his words or actions. Dean simply returned Sam's stare no apology visible on his hardened face.

This was not the first time since the accident that Dean had, in Sam's opinion over reacted. Ever since the accident and Dad's death Dean seemed cold and cut off from Sam. Actually, if Sam were honest he would say that Dean's protection of the girl was more like the old Dean than the one that Sam had been living with lately.

Dean suddenly spun around staring intently down the hall. "Are you okay?" he asked walking quickly to Catherine. She had managed to dress herself and was leaning heavily against the wall, breathing shallowly and looking even paler than before.

Dean moved to grip her good arm trying to offer support. He could see the sweat beading on her brow as she struggled to remain standing.

"Dude, get off me, I'm not dead you know" Said Catherine as she brushed Dean's hands aside and continued down the hall on her own. As she walked into the living room and out of the boy's line of sight they both turned to look at each other.

The look of surprise was so great on Dean's face that Sam burst out laughing. As the two brothers followed, Catherine into the living room Sam noticed the faint grin on Dean's face. Sam suddenly realized that, it was the first smile he had seen on his brother's face in over a week.

Catherine watched as the two hunters entered Bobby's living room and sat on opposite ends of Bobby's worn couch. Catherine herself was sitting in an old rocking chair that had seen better days. Bobby was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen leaning against the frame, a look of relief on his face at the fact that Katie was up and about already.

Catherine took as deep a breath as possible with her bruised and battered ribs and said. "This story is going to take a while and I'd really rather not be interrupted. I'm tired and sore and I want nothing more than to sleep for a week rather than deal with this right now. However, I know it's not fair to make you guys wait, so here it goes. I met John Winchester twelve years ago while he was working a job in Allentown, Pennsylvania. I turned twelve the night he saved my life. I was an orphan; I had nothing and no one. We spoke for a while and he questioned me about my past. I let him know what I knew, which didn't amount to much. The only thing I knew about my family was the fact that they all died in 1981. In a fire, that took place on my sixth month birthday, a fire that originated in my nursery. That night the fire consumed my mom, dad, and four-year-old brother. I went into foster care after that and was never told anything else." Catherine paused in her story, gratefully accepting the coffee that Bobby offered.

"Thanks, Bobby. Needless to say your Dad was blown away. I was the first proof he had found of the Demon targeting other families. He quickly explained what had really happened to my family and began to tell me what had happened to your family. He told me about you boys and the family business." Catherine sipped the coffee and sat for a moment lost in the memory of that cold winter night.

"John stayed for the next two days even though I new it was killing him to leave you guys for so long. He helped me find a new foster home where I would be safe; he introduced himself as a long absent uncle. He made sure my new foster family knew he would be checking on me from time to time. Over the next four years, he made good on his word, he called, sent notes, or visited at least once every couple of months. When he could come by he'd take me for drives, spending ever minute training me to become a hunter. I learned to shoot, stalk, drive defensively, you name it and we did it. When he left he would leave me with books on any and every type of supernatural being known to man. Eventually it became all I cared about and I put my not inconsiderable energy into being the best."

Here Catherine paused for a minute, hands shaking as she raised her drink to her lips. She looked like the walking dead, her face devoid of any color.

"He showed up on my sixteenth birthday. I can remember he looked ragged and worn. It was then that he told me that he wouldn't be coming by anymore. His explanation was that it wasn't safe, that something could hurt me trying to get to him. He explained that he couldn't afford the weakness, that by allowing me to remain in his life he was putting you boys in danger. He got into his truck that day and never came back. No notes, no phone calls, nothing. It was the last time I saw him." Catherine wiped away the lone tear that was snaking down her cheek and continued.

"I hung around for another three months hoping that he would come back. Praying that he hadn't meant it but, he never contacted me again. I was sixteen when I faked my first ID and ran away. I hustled pool for money and began hunting on my own. I've got to say it was pretty pathetic. I actually had only one gun, and a few supplies in a duffle, I had no money and lived day to day. More often than not I ended up taking a bus from job to job and I slept in whatever abandoned house I could find." Catherine said with a wry smile. "Not real glamorous huh? I mean most girls run away for a guy, movie stardom, music aspirations. Not me I ran away so I could play Ghostbusters and see the country from the inside of bus. Anyway, I continued this way killing what I could and saving who I could for about three more years. That's when I ended up getting concussed by a hammer wielding poltergeist. I banished the spirit with my last breath and passed out. When I came to I was here. Bobby had been chasing the same job and ended up arriving just as I performed the banishment."

"Bobby quickly learned about John and contacted him to let him know that I was there and hunting, but John refused to have anything to do with me. That's what started the feud between them; Bobby thought that he had treated me poorly. John just didn't care, he walked away from Bobby the same way he walked away from me." Catherine stretched softly and asked, "Do you think I could get some aspirin or something I'm getting a bit sore?"

"A bit sore" snorted Dean as he retrieved the bag that Sam had brought in with the painkillers and the antibiotics. He quickly brought her the dosage and a glass of water.

Catherine accepted the pills and took them under Dean's watchful gaze. "Alright, so where was I, I guess I was about twenty three when I came across a twenty-two year old like me, like Sam. His story was the same, in fact identical to ours the only difference being that like you Sam; his father had survived and was raising him. When I met him, he had already begun having nightmares about a yellow-eyed demon. He killed himself about a month after we met. That's when I became obsessed. I holed out here at Bobby's and started searching for answers. A year later and I finally had enough info to take to John. He wouldn't return my calls so I began tracking him. I kept missing him though in Jericho, Lawrence, Sacramento. No matter how I tried, I could only ever follow his trail. So, on a chance I gathered everything I had and mailed it to one of his PO Boxes, hoping he would take it and contact me..

"Wait" said Sam sitting forward in his chair. "Are you telling me that you managed to track Dad? We tried to locate him for over a year and a half and never even came close."

"You gotta understand I was doing nothing else. I wasn't hunting, hell to be honest I was barely eating and sleeping. I just got it into my head that if I could talk to him I could figure out where the demon would strike next. But I kept missing him, and then in Chicago I knew you two had met up with him and that all three of you had been injured and then separated again. I actually considered contacting you both to ask for your help, but I could see how hard John was trying to limit his contact with you and I didn't want to put you in jeopardy." Cat sighed and set aside the drink she had been holding.

"That's pretty much the end of my tale you know. I was always too late in each town; I had missed him by hours. And then finally in a stroke of luck I heard a trucker tell about an accident involving a '67 Black Impala. Whiled I listened to his story and got the name of the town it happened in; I took off hoping to connect with him. However, by the time I made it to the hospital, John was already dead and Dean had checked himself out. After that I headed back here." Cat closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on pushing away the pain. It was something she had learned long ago and it reduced the pain from a loud blaring blast to a quiet consistent hum.

Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he was as blown away as Dean was. "So Catherine, Do you know if Dad ever got the information you sent him?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, I had heard that Elkins was killed and I knew that John was in the area at the time, so I believe he must have at least read some of it. After all I don't think he would have found out about the colt otherwise." Cat said wearily.

"The colt" Dean said as he stood in agitation. "You knew about the colt?"

"Yeah, from what I had researched, I found out that it may be the only thing that can kill the demon. Do you know if your Dad ever found it?" Chase said.

"He found it alright, and we used all but one of the bullets just trying to stay alive. But the gun's gone now. Dad had it on him and when he died it and it disappeared" Dean answered.

It was Bobby that noticed the shaking first, he had seen it start in her hands, but it now seemed to be spreading to her entire body. "Alright, that's enough for today; you boys will just have to hold off playing twenty questions. This little girl needs rest." Bobby said as he started across the room to help Catherine out of her chair.

It was Sam that stood up, he had twice the questions for the young hunter, and he couldn't help the burst of impatience that flowed thru him when he realized he wouldn't be getting any more answers today.

Dean moved towards Bobby intending to help him get Catherine to her room when he noticed the water glass he had given her to take her pills with. There in the bottom of the glass was the painkiller he had given her already bloated and breaking apart in what was left of the water. He started to question her when he noticed just how worried Bobby looked. He decided to hold off asking her about the unswallowed pill until they were alone.

Once in the bedroom the two men helped gently lower Catherine to her bed. Dean pulled back some of the bandage surrounding the stab wound and examined it intently. Bobby quickly excused himself not able to stand seeing the girl he considered a daughter so beaten.

"Good now I can ask you a couple of questions." Dean leaned over her and looked into her large blue eyes. Exactly how did you manage to get yourself dressed?" He asked with a bit of laughter in his eyes.

"Sheer will buddy. You and Sam sounded like you were going to start exchanging punches. I couldn't have you get beat up simply because I wanted a little more sleep." Catherine said with a smirk.

Dean laughed out loud "Whoa, beat up. No way, I've been kicking Sammy's ass for so long I'm surprised he can sit. Second question, why didn't you take the pain reliever? I know how much it's gotta hurt."

Cat grimaced and admitted, "I don't do narcotics, or alcohol I can't afford to let it cloud my senses. If you could just get me a couple of aspirin I'll be fine."

Dean stared down at the young girl. He knew she was two years younger than himself but he found it difficult to believe. She seemed to have the oldest eyes he had ever seen. He pushed himself to his feet and found a bottle of aspirin in Bobby's supplies. He tipped four out onto his hand and handed them to her. "Lay right there and I'll get you some water."

Cat popped the pills in her mouth and quickly dry swallowed them. "No need I'm fine I just need rest." She suddenly felt as if she couldn't have moved again if her life depended on it. As the blackness descended, she found herself grateful for the older hunter's presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean lay on his bed arms folded underneath his head and stared at the ceiling. He realized that this was the eleventh consecutive night staring at the same ceiling. For the weary hunter that had to be some kind of record. He honestly could not remember the last time he was in one place for that long.

Dean glanced over at Sam as the younger boy made a slight noise in his sleep. Dean was glad to see that Sam seemed relatively calm. As far as Dean knew, Sam's nightmares hadn't been quite as bad since they arrived at Bobby's. Dean knew that Sam trusted Bobby to keep a watch over the property and that they were probably safer here than anywhere else.

Dean simply wished at this point that he could find some solace in that and fall asleep himself. Instead, here he lay staring at the ceiling waiting for sunrise. He had found himself over the last week going to bed later and later and rising earlier and earlier. He just couldn't settle his mind long enough for sleep to take over. It's like his brain was in overdrive, and had been for so long that he couldn't shut down anymore. It was killing him though. Dean had never been a big sleeper, he found that he could exist on five to six hours a night and still feel great. The problem was, now that he was missing those five or six hours, it was driving him insane. Even nightmares would be preferable to this thought Dean as he continued to stare.

Suddenly he just couldn't lie there any longer. If he was unable to sleep then what was the point of staying in bed. He quietly moved off the bed and headed out the bedroom door. He checked his watch and realized he was in luck it was 3:15 and the sun would be rising in a couple of hours. As soon as he got some decent light he would head on out to the yard and work on the car. Yesterday's plans for replacing the radiator had fallen by the wayside when Bobby's guest had appeared.

There you go Dean thought heading for the back bedroom. That would help kill some time. He would stop by and check on his patient. Dean was still slightly surprised at himself for taking over with Catherine yesterday. He usually left the nursing to Sam if at all possible and Sam had actually become quite good at it. There was just something about the girl that made Dean want to fix things for her. Maybe it was simply the fact that she seemed as sad as him. Maybe it was the fact that his Dad had disappointed her as much as he had Dean. Who knew?

Dean quietly opened the door to the hunter's room and peered inside cautiously. He didn't want to risk waking her up, he just wanted to make sure that she was resting comfortably. As Dean crossed the room, he noticed how cool he was in his tee and jogging pants. He walked to the bed expecting to see the girl asleep. Instead, he saw that she wasn't there. He turned and quickly glanced around the room. That's when he realized that the heavy floor to ceiling curtains that he had thought hid a window were pulled back and actually hid a pair of open French doors leading out onto a small patio. He quickly realized she must be out there. He headed for the doors intending to tell her off for not being in bed. As he walked out onto the patio, he paused and reconsidered. It was obvious she spent many nights out there and it suddenly seemed like an invasion of privacy. He was turning around intending to head back inside when a voice said.

"Hey Dean, did you need something?" Catherine called out softly.

Dean turned back and paused for a moment waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "No, I'm sorry for disturbing you; I was up and just wanted to see how you were doing." Dean whispered.

Catherine was sitting on a porch swing that was covered in cushions. She had a blanket tucked up under her chin and was pushing the swing gently with one foot. She looked over at Dean and sighed, he was so sad. She could feel the sadness, like waves rolling off of him. God, it made her want to try and fix what was wrong with him. She just didn't know if she had it in her. Over the last half of her life she had avoided getting emotionally involved with anyone. She even did her best to keep Bobby at a distance.

She watched as he walked to the edge of the patio and looked out across the backyard. She had been sitting here in the silence, thinking about him. She had noticed the similarities immediately; in the short time she had known him. He was just like her Michael. Strong, confident, protector of the weak and consummate joker, and realizing this, made it nearly impossible for her to ignore the pain that was emanating from him. Well, when had her life ever been easy. She would do what she could for him and hope that she was still whole once it was done.

"Come here, it's cold out" Catherine said as she gently lifted the blanket that covered her.

Dean eyed her suspiciously and then shrugged, after all sitting with a beautiful woman on a romantic porch swing sure beat staring at his ceiling for the tenth, no make that eleventh night. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he settled himself next to her.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, Doctor Feelgood, you did a good job. The shoulder hurts but it's not unbearable and my ribs barely bother me as long as they're wrapped. Honestly, I find I have a couple of aches and bruises that hurt even worse."

She curled her feet up under her and leaned her head back against the seat. "It's so peaceful out here; most nights I end up sleeping on this old swing more often than not."

Dean pushed the swing softly with one foot and leaned his head back. He could see her point. The night sky was spread out above him, the three quarters moon making enough light that he could see easily. Dean felt himself drifting, his mind suddenly quiet. His eyelids felt heavy and he found himself sinking into sleep.

Catherine watched as the last of the tension left the elder Winchester. He looked so different asleep, almost, young and innocent, almost. She had come out onto the porch hoping to find some much needed rest. Now with him beside her she realized she would finally be able to find a measure of peace and a couple hours of sleep. As her eyes drifted shut, she felt Dean shift on the seat. His long legs drifting up onto the bench alongside her own, he shifted again and pulled Cat's legs onto his lap. As Cat finally drifted off asleep, she realized that she was actually warm. The constant chill that had invaded her life when she acquired her power was gone.

888

"Dean, Dean where are you? Come on Man answer me."

Dean's green eyes suddenly shot open. After a moment's confusion, he realized he was laying on the rocking swing outside Catherine's room, alone. He heard Sam yelling for him again and quickly realized the sound of panic in Sammy's voice.

Dean stood and called out. "Yo, Sammy you planning on yelling down the whole town or what." Joked Dean as he caught Sam's attention.

Sam turned to face him annoyance showing on his face. "Damn, Dean it's 10:30 in the morning I've been looking for you for hours. I couldn't find you."

Dean immediately felt guilty he knew that since his Dad had died and even before that Sam had a tendency to get panicky if he and Dean were separated for too long. Dean quickly headed towards Sam and they began walking towards the front door of the house. "Sorry Sam, I was sitting out on that patio last night and just fell asleep. I didn't mean to worry you and I wouldn't have left without letting you know. Didn't Catherine tell you where I was?"

Sam took a deep breath and calmed down. He knew in his head that Dean wouldn't have ditched him, but his heart thought that lately Dean just wasn't himself. "Catherine's gone; she must have been up and left pretty early this morning. Bobby says he's not worried, but I don't know. I mean she just left, there's no note and Bobby can't contact her on her cell."

Suddenly both men turned towards the drive as they heard the unmistakable sound of an engine approaching. Again, they saw Bobby walk out the front of the house, rifle by his side. The three men quickly relaxed though as they saw Catherine's Wagoneer round the corner of the garage. In unison, the three men headed towards the vehicle as it was parked next to the house.

Catherine got out of the vehicle wincing slightly as she straightened and shot a questioning look at the men in front of her. The hunters each wore a varying degree of irritation on their faces. "Hey, guys did you all come out to help with the groceries? You know I didn't buy out the store." Catherine said as she proceeded to open the back gate of the vehicle and start passing paper bags out to the three men.

"Katie girl, why didn't you let anyone know you were taking off. Sam was worried about you." Bobby said as he accepted a couple of the bags.

Sam turned to Bobby surprise written all across his face. "Excuse me; I was worried, you were the one that called her cell phone ten times." Sam said as he accepted his share of the groceries.

Catherine turned to Dean expecting some lame excuse from him. Instead, he simply smiled and said "Hey, don't look at me I was asleep up until about ten minutes ago. To be honest I didn't even know you'd gone missing."

"Missing" Catherine said as she shoved a couple more bags at Dean. "I left a note on the kitchen table." She said as she started up the porch steps. "Some hunters you are."

"Now, Katie girl, I looked for a note and couldn't find one and what's up with your cell the number just kept dumping me into voice mail." Bobby said trailing after her knowing she was riled up.

"You know I take off one time with no good excuse four years ago Bobby and you'll never let me live it down." Catherine moved into the kitchen already starting to pull out frying pans and plates. "Just set everything on the floor in the corner, I want to get the sausages and bacon started so we can eat sometime today."

Bobby stopped in the midst of lowering the bags to the floor. "You're cooking?" He asked turning to face her.

"Yup, and I suggest you find whichever book you were reading this morning before I left for the store. I'm pretty damn sure you'll find my note being used as a bookmark. You really have to stop using anything that comes to hand." Catherine started to bend over to begin emptying the sacks on the floor when the pain in her ribs caused her to get light headed. She swayed slightly and reached out intending to grab the countertop. Instead, she found Dean, solid against her, holding her gently as he eased her into a chair.

"How about you slow down a bit, you're not ready to play Martha Stewart quite yet." Dean said running his hand in slow circles on her back.

"Uh, Dean, I, uh, would never want to cause the girl any more pain, but, uh, she said she's going to cook." Bobby was looking at Catherine as if she was a cold beer on a hot day.

Catherine started grinning and pushed herself to her feet. "I'm fine Dean I always cook for Bobby when I'm home, and I'm not about to stop now." She moved to take the coffee Bobby had poured for her. "Listen if everyone helps out we'll have this done in no time. All right, Bobby you're on grocery duty. Just unpack everything and put it away. Sam you're on toast and setting the table. You can make toast right Sam?"

Sam grinned and stooped to pull the loaf of bread out of the bag at his feet. "Of course I can, I did attend university you know." Sam suddenly pulled a confused look and said, "Which side do I butter?"

Catherine grinned and swatted at him with a nearby dishtowel. "Alright, then that just leaves you Winchester." Catherine put her hand to her chin and pretended to study the elder Winchester carefully. "Let me see, Let me see what can you do. You know what just stand over there by the fridge and look pretty. You can handle that right Dean. Looking pretty"

Dean moved over towards the fridge turned to face Catherine and put on his best grin, one brow raised, arms folded and leered at her. "How's this?"

Catherine winced and shook her head. "No, No I think I got it wrong, maybe you should do toast and I'll let Sammy play pretty boy."

"No way Sam's prettier than me." Dean said a smug look on his face, as he moved to help Bobby finish unpacking the groceries.

888

Catherine quickly got breakfast on the table. Plates mounded with eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage and bacon, piles and piles of bacon. Sam had gone ahead and set the table, while Dean it turned out was a deft hand at the griddle and had made stacks of pancakes.

Dean set about filling his plate feeling truly hungry for the first time in weeks. He laughed as Sammy let out a heart filled groan with his first bite. As he started in on his own, he couldn't help but let out his own moan. The food was simply delicious. He was halfway thru when he looked up and realized that Catherine was simply pushing the food around on her plate instead of eating.

"Something wrong with the food, kiddo?" Dean asked raising a brow in her direction.

Catherine stood slowly and rather stiffly and began to start cleaning the dishes in the sink. "No, I'm fine I picked at the food so much while I was cooking that I'm already full I guess."

"Yeah, right" Dean said his voice full of sarcasm.

Catherine stopped what she was doing and started for the door. "I'm going to rest for a while, do me a favor and clean up" she called as she headed out.

"Bobby, should I be concerned she's off her feed. Do you think I missed something, or is it just one of those stupid diet rules that all girls seem to have?" Dean asked.

"I'll be honest Dean; I'm not sure what's up. As close as we are she doesn't exactly share her feelings with me. I know John's death has got to be tearing her up. No matter how angry she was with him, he was still the closest thing, besides me, to family she's ever had." Bobby said with sadness in his eyes.

Dean nodded and finished the last couple of bites on his plate. As he got to his feet, he headed for the back door. "Alright, then I'll let it go for now, I'm gonna go get started on the Impala, you guys have fun cleaning up, alright." Dean chuckled as he heard the fuss his brother was kicking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here he was again, staring up at the ceiling. Night number twenty, if he wasn't mistaken. He didn't understand it; he was actually starting to feel better during the day. Calmer, not as prone to snap, the constant rage that he had been feeling towards his Father was weakening. His mind was becoming clearer. He was able to sort through the turmoil inside a little better. He was starting to forgive if not understand what his father had told him and done.

At night though, at night nothing seemed to have changed, he was still unable to fall asleep. Each night he said goodnight to Sam and proceeded to fake sleep until he was sure Sam was out. Then he laid here in bed for as long as possible before finally, he was unable to stand it anymore and he went to look for her, for Catherine.

It was only after he found her that he'd be able to relax and drift into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. If he didn't know better he would think that she was some type of dream weaver. Dean grinned to himself in the dark maybe that was her power.

Over the last couple of weeks he and Sam had come to fall in love with the quick witted woman. She was funny, bright and sarcastic. She fit right into Sam and Dean's life as if she was meant to be nothing more than a Winchester. She had quickly started treating Sam like a little brother. Teasing and annoying to the point where Sam couldn't even speak. Just when Dean thought Catherine had pushed Sam too far, she'd give Sammy a look and they'd just start cracking up.

Catherine and Sam were constantly hovering over the laptop or some ancient book that Bobby had in his massive library. Dean had also caught them all over Bobby's place talking about books, philosophy and the natural order of things. Late one night as the Winchesters lay in bed Sam confessed his shock about how smart and well read Catherine was even though she hadn't graduated high school. Dean simply shook his head at Sam's words knowing that Sam was a bit of a snob when it came to formal education. He just didn't understand Catherine's point of view and to a lesser extent Dean's, that when you had an interest in something you simply set out to learn all you could about it.

She had also won Sam's love on another front. The girl could cook. No doubt about it, neither young man could remember the last time they had eaten so well. Sam and Dean had both started training just to keep in shape. Neither Dean nor Sam was able to resist the rich food, hearty breakfasts, tidbits and sweets that constantly appeared in the kitchen.

Over the weeks she had spent a large part of her time helping out with the Impala repairs. She was handy from a mechanics point of view. Much more than Sam, and in some ways even better than Bobby. She helped with just about every aspect of the car's repairs and treated the Impala much as Dean did, with respect and love. She had also taken to talking about the car as if it was alive, causing Sam to roll his eyes. Who knows thought Dean as he continued to study the ceiling. Maybe that was her power; maybe she was some kind of mechanical guru.

Dean lay in the dark and grinned to himself. The first few days after Catherine had arrived; it hadn't even registered in his mind the fact that she must have some kind of power. It had of course been Sam that had brought it up one morning after yet another perfect breakfast.

"So Catherine, I've wanted to ask." Sam said avoiding his big brothers glare. "What power do you have?" Sam said the words quickly turning red in embarrassment.

Catherine's face held none of the anguish that Sam's usually did at the mention of his other worldly power. Instead she grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Now, now Sam didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to ask such personal questions. I mean really Sam" Catherine said raising her eye brow and smirking at Sam.

Finally, she leaned in close, beckoning both the boys towards her. "I can fly" Catherine said her face a study in seriousness.

Dean was the first to notice the sparkle in Catherine's eyes. He looked over at his gullible little brother and couldn't stop the snort that came from him. "Sammy, come on she's pulling your leg. She can't fly." Dean said chuckling to himself, as he noted Sam's blush becoming more pronounced.

Catherine let out the grin she was working so hard at hiding. "I'm sorry Sam, I just couldn't resist. Anyway, I'm not planning on telling you. It's nothing against either one of you. I know that I can trust you, it's just that you can't tell what you don't know and I can't afford having anyone know what I can do." She reached out and took both the boys hands in her own, her eyes pleading with them to understand.

The scary part was that Dean did understand. He could easily be taken and tortured by someone or something and the fact that he knew about Sam made him a liability. That had been the last time that Dean or Sam had asked. Although, it hadn't stopped them from teasing her with wild guesses, sure to maker her laugh.

Yeah, as impossible as it seemed Catherine now seemed a part of the family. The hard part was that the more he came to know Catherine the less she seemed like a sister to him. Over the last few days he had found himself looking for her more and more. If for nothing more than to sit by her side and rest in her presence. There was just something about her, whether they were running the dirt track inside the salvage yard to keep in shape or passing tools back and forth as they brought the Impala back to her former glory. She just always seemed to be exactly what he needed. If he was fidgety and had energy to burn she would egg him on to race around the track at a breakneck speed. Or challenge him to a wild ride on the old ATV that Bobby kept outside in an old garage.

Like tonight, he found that he could no longer avoid seeking her out. He could only try to spare his pride by forcing himself to wait as long as possible before he was up and looking. He had noticed that she slept very few hours herself and for the most part preferred to be outside.

A couple of days ago, a rainstorm had passed through and by the eighth solid hour of rain she had finally given up waiting for the storm to end and had gone outside to sit on the hood of the Wagoneer back against the windshield raining pouring down on her. She had seemed oblivious to the discomfort she must have felt. Dean realized that something had happened to Catherine at some point in her life that had caused her to hate being trapped anywhere. Even somewhere she considered home, with people she considered family.

Dean quickly pulled on a pair of sneakers and walked out the bedroom door. He wasn't sure whether Sam knew just how hard it had become for Dean to sleep. Dean didn't want to discuss it so he made sure to be there when Sam woke. He always made sure he was back in bed before six.

As he stood in the quiet hallway, he let his mind wander. As he forced himself to relax, he started heading for the back door. He had found that he could tell where she was if he allowed his mind to quiet enough. Once he was out the back door, he went right, again not thinking just acting. As he went around the corner of the house he saw her. She was sitting in the front passenger seat of a '59 Cadillac convertible that was slowly rusting in the salvage yard. Her head was against the seat as he approached making no noise. It was only as he stood at the car door that he noticed the tear tracks making trails on her cheeks.

Dean was unsure whether he needed to leave or stay. Comforting someone was so not his forte and he had the sudden urge to return to the house to get Sam. He actually started to turn when he heard a whispered plea.

"Please don't leave. I'm sick of being alone." Catherine turned her head towards Dean pleading with her eyes. Dean opened the driver side door and got in. He shut the door carefully and adjusted the seat for his tall form.

"Dean, can I tell you a story?" Catherine said leaning her head against the upholstery and shutting her eyes once more.

Dean followed suit not comfortable with the tears that continued to roll down Catherine's cheeks. "Of course, I don't know if I can help, but I can listen."

Catherine nodded slowly and said, "sometimes listening is all anyone can do." As Catherine slowly started to talk Dean became almost hypnotized by her tone, then he became horrified by her words. "What I'm about to tell you, I have never told anyone else. John only knew a few of the bits and pieces and I've never been able to tell Bobby. It would only hurt him more to know. I told you and Sam that my family died in a fire when I was six months old. What I didn't tell you is that I went into foster care after that. I don't remember much before I was about six; my earliest memories are spotty at best. The foster family I had been taken into also had two other foster kids staying with them. The oldest named Michael was two years older than me and the youngest; Tyler was three years younger than me." Catherine wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold.

Dean saw the motion and slid over the bench seat and took the woman into his arms. Her skin was like ice. He pulled her towards his chest his arms making slow sweeping motions up and down her arms. He felt her shudder and then she just seemed to sink into him.

"My childhood was spent hiding. Out of sight was out of mind. Michael was always the leader he did everything could to protect Tyler and me. He took the extra beatings, shouldered the blame for both of us. **They** were warped; **They** believed that by taking us into their homes they were saving us from a life of sin. However, no matter what we did we were never good enough. So, **They** tried their best to beat, starve and torture the sin out of us. Michael took the brunt for me and I took it for Tyler. It went on that way for years; we were so frightened to tell anyone. We knew if we talked we would be split up, after all we weren't related by blood. So we waited, Michael had a plan, as soon as he could pass for eighteen we would take Tyler and run, far and fast. He was tall for his age and always seemed older than his years." Catherine stopped talking and leaned fully into Dean's arms. She suddenly felt like maybe she couldn't do this.

Dean just waited, knowing that she needed to finish but accepting just how hard it was.

"I was just a couple of months shy of my twelfth birthday when it happened. Michael had just turned fourteen. He met a girl at school, she was special you know. Not like other teenage girls with no interests beyond themselves. He fell for her completely, but he had responsibilities. He had us; he wasn't like other teenage boys. He tried to stay away from her but it killed him. I couldn't stand to see how unhappy he was. So I started arranging things so he could walk home with her after school without having to worry. I hurried home faster than usual with Tyler in tow and I would quickly get our chores out of the way. That way when he got home all he had to do is make dinner and **They** would never know. One day for the first time ever Michael didn't come home in time. Dinner had to be made or we would be..." Catherine took a deep breath.

"It had to be made. So I started it myself, everything was going fine. Michael had finally come home fearful and apologetic. But I was just so happy, happy to see him happy. I was walking to the countertop with a pot of spaghetti sauce in my hands and I tripped. The sauce went everywhere, we tried, I mean we really tried to get it cleaned up. **They** walked in and asked what had happened. I knew what would happen and I didn't want to ruin Michael's day. He had been so happy when he came home."

"So I confessed, more than ready to deal with whatever punishment I was dealt. Michael though couldn't stand it, he felt that it was his fault for staying away and he tried to deflect their anger on himself. He told them about the girl, confessed everything. **He** grabbed Michael and just started hitting him, choking him. **She** held me down and **They** told Michael that if he resisted they would hurt me. Michael stopped fighting; he was looking into my eyes when he finally just stopped breathing. I was thrown into the box and was left there for the next three days. When I finally was let out I met with an agent from Child Services. I explained to her that my big brother had tripped and fallen down the basement stairs. She told me how very sorry, she was and that I was lucky to have two such fine upstanding people to comfort me in my grief."

Catherine stopped talking again and just lay against Dean's chest hearing his heartbeat and feeling his warmth. "I pulled myself together and protected Tyler, like I knew Michael would have expected me too. It was at that point I started planning, how I would leave. Tyler had stopped talking after Michael, and it broke my heart. I never found out what they did to him while I was in the box and to this day, I'm glad. I don't think I could have survived knowing. I had told Tyler that I was going to get us out of there, but I don't think he believed. I was determined though. Two weeks before my twelfth birthday, **They** noticed something. **They** began questioning Tyler before I got home. As I entered the house I found them in the living room praying for Tyler's soul. He was already dead. I went back into the closet for three more days. Again, the social worker said she would keep me in her prayers. I was dead at that point with nothing left to care for." Catherine pulled away slightly so she could look into Dean's face.

"And then the strangest thing happened. While **They** were at their bible meeting, a man came to the door. He told me he was with the electric company and he needed to check the inside of the house. Not really caring anymore I let him in." Catherine smiled a small smile and said. "It was your Dad, he looked like such a bear of a man, and yet I trusted him instantly. I thought to myself if I tell him the truth, he would believe me. So I did, and he did. And that's it, that's my life story. There I was twelve years old, completely alone, but happy for the first time ever."

Dean kept moving his arms over Catherine and smiled, "I can only imagine the hell your foster parents faced after my Dad found out what was going on."

"Your Dad later told me that he was suspicious after seeing two identical accidents in the obits." Catherine said. "He had come to the house checking for a poltergeist or angry spirit."

Dean held her tightly and said, "What were they like your brothers?"

"Michael was everything a big brother should be, strong, brave, funny and handsome. He loved Tyler and me completely. All our years in school, together he would cut out of class just to check up on me. Everyone knew I was his little sister and god help the boy that thought to get fresh with me. It's funny from the moment I met you, you have reminded me so much of him. Of what could have been if he had lived. And Tyler was just sweet; there was no other way to describe him. He was deathly afraid to be alone so Michael and I just got used to having him with us all the time. He used to sit outside the bathroom and whoever was inside used to hum so he could hear us and wouldn't feel alone. I remember Michael always used to hum the hard stuff, Metallica, Black Sabbath, you know. The music he wasn't allowed to listen to at home. Whenever **She** was around, he always managed to make it sound inspirational, god how we laughed."

"They were my brothers, and I loved them. I can only hope they knew how much." Catherine pulled away from Dean and looked into his eyes. "Michael lay down and died for me. At the time I was so angry with him, I felt like he was the one that should have lived, he was so much better and Tyler might have had a chance. I've realized since, It's not the dying that's hard, it's the living. Michael gained peace in what he did for me, and I was the one left with the guilt. He shouldn't have given up; he should have allowed me a chance to fight for him."

Dean looked away from Catherine's knowing eyes. "You know, you know what my Dad did for me. You know he traded his life, his soul for mine."

Catherine laid her hand gently on Dean's cheek. "I know it's the only explanation for what happened. I also know there's nothing to be done about it. The only thing you can do is to acknowledge just how much he must have loved you to have done something like that. Also" Catherine paused her eyes filling with tears. "Remember the next time you prepare yourself to play the hero for Sam, keep in mind how he'll feel knowing he was the cause of your death. Dying is easy; it's the living that's hard.

This time Catherine opened her arms and pulled Dean against her. She held him as shudders wracked his body and tears slid from his closed eyes. After a while, she felt him relax and finally even later he drifted off to sleep. Catherine refused to close her eyes; she wanted to remember each moment she spent with this man. She knew they would be leaving soon; she was suddenly afraid just what that would do to her already damaged heart.

"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean awoke to the rising of the sun. It suddenly occurred to him just how beautiful the world could be. He looked at the girl lying in his arms and noticed she also, watched the sunrise. "Hey, did you sleep?" He asked running his hands through her long dark hair, enjoying the softness.

Catherine smiled slightly and nodded. "I know you and Sam haven't talked about it much, but you do know he's ready to get back to it, right hunting?"

Dean knew it would eventually have to be acknowledged, he and Sam had never spent so much time in one place. With the Demon still out there it really wasn't safe. "Yeah, I know he's been itching to move on. It won't be much longer and I'll go when he's ready" he said with a sad smile. "He's my brother, my responsibility, you know."

Catherine's smile lit up her face. "Yeah, I do know." She shifted out of Dean's reach and moved to open the car door and get out.

Dean just stood transfixed by the sight of her in the rising sun. Her strong chin, high cheekbones, and full lips made her look exotic and fierce. She stood beautiful and strong ready to move and daring him to follow. He knew he would never forget just how she looked at this moment.

He jumped out the side of the car and followed laughing as he worked to keep up. She ran like the wind never pausing, just shooting catch me if you can looks over her shoulder. Suddenly, he found himself catching up to her. He reached out and swept her into his arms. And as he swept her into his arms laughing and swinging her about, the thought occurred to him that she had allowed herself to be caught.

"Go out with us tonight? Will you do that, let Sammy and I treat you to a night on the town." Dean said as he brought them to a halt.

Catherine laughed again and said, "Why I'd be honored. Imagine Pa's surprise when he finds out that the two finest gentlemen in town want to take little old me out."

She laughed again and headed for the house, shooting him a look over her shoulder. That's when Dean knew that he was ruined forever. Other woman might come and go in his life but they would never make him feel like Catherine could, with just one look.

888

"Come on Bobby, come with us. You can't just stay home on your own. We'll have fun, drink a few beers, play some pool" Sammy said pleading for the tenth time to the grizzled hunter as he sat down to his TV dinner in front of some ancient text about earth demons.

"I told you Sam, I'm too damn old to be hanging out in bars, besides you all have been here so long a little peace and quiet will be a nice change." Bobby said firmly.

Sam sighed, it's not that he didn't want to go with Dean and Catherine to dinner and then drinks at the local haunt, it's just that he felt like a third wheel. He had tried to back out twice and each time Dean had refused to go without him.

He was headed for the front door when he noticed Dean coming out of the bathroom. Gone were the faded jeans and worn tee shirts. Instead, he wore a simple pair of black slacks and a dark grey dress shirt, the top two buttons were open and the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up, but he still managed to look put together. Sam noticed that Dean was shooting him a questioning look as if asking what Sam thought. Sam nodded and gave him a smile. Dean shot a grin back and seemed to relax.

Sam suddenly heard Bobby exclaim "Wow" from the general direction of the living room. He turned and saw Catherine walking towards them. She was dressed in a simple black dress. Her hair was loose, hanging down her back and she had light colored lipstick on. No makeup, no jewelry, and still Sam would have sworn she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. "Wow" he echoed Bobby as she walked up to him stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Sam watched as she walked to the closet and moved to pull out her faded canvas coat. As she held it in her hands, her face suddenly clouded. He could see the battle going on beneath her calm face. He realized suddenly just how nervous she was and he felt so sorry that she would loose what confidence she had if she donned that jacket.

Dean had walked forward to help her with her jacket when Bobby suddenly called out. "Wait, a sec there Katie, girl, I've wanted to give this to you for a long time, but it just never seemed right." Bobby held in his hands a silk wrap in every shade of blue ever seen. It was beautiful and elegant. "I brought this back from the war, It was to be a gift for a special lady. I was never able to give it to her and I've held onto it all these years. I'd be real proud if you'd wear it."

Catherine walked to Bobby and allowed him to place the wrap around her shoulders. She simply reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned to Dean and Sam. "Shall we."

As the trio walked outside Catherine got her first glimpse of the car, they were going to take. The Impala sat before the house, engine purring, paint gleaming in the moonlight. Back to her full glory, and ready to roll.

Catherine practically ran to the car, she ran her hand over the gleaming paint loving the lines of the classic car. "You finished, she looks beautiful."

Dean stood before Catherine opening the passenger side door for her. "She is beautiful, she takes my breath away."

Sam grinned at his brother's smooth line and began to open the rear door.

"Sammy, what are you doing? Catherine asked holding out her hand towards him.

"I was gonna ride in the back Catherine" Sam said.

"Why? You belong up front with us. What goods a big old bench seat if you can't fill it. Besides I don't want to have to turn around all night to talk to you." Catherine kept her hand out refusing to slide onto the seat without Sam.

"Come on Sammy's nights a wasting. Slide on in; I've been waiting for this all day." Dean said laughing.

That's when Sam realized that everything was going to be alright. Catherine was Dean's and always would be but, Dean was Sam's and Catherine not only knew it but accepted it. The three of them would manage fine.

888

Four hours later saw them stuffed full of a delicious dinner and swigging beers at the local dive. Catherine and Dean had a vicious game of pool going and Sam was enjoying watching Dean on the loosing end of a hustle for once.

The bar was crowded and both the Winchesters were keeping a sharp eye out for trouble. As Catherine sunk her final ball and collected her winnings off the side of the table she called out. "Next round's on me boys; Grab us a table and I'll be back in a minute."

"Whoa, Whoa, there little lady, no way are we going to let you head off to the bar alone. This place is packed and you've been getting stares all night. You sashay up to the bar, Sam, and I, will have spend the rest of the night breaking noses. Stay right here with Sam and I'll get the next round." Dean said as he headed off towards the bar.

Catherine and Sam found an open table not far from the dance floor and sat. Just as Dean came back with the drinks, Catherine stood and held out her hand to Sammy. "Come on Stretch; let's see if all those years in college taught you anything."

Sam looked up at Catherine a sad smile on his face. "I don't dance Katie."

Catherine shot Sam a frown so fierce it actually made him slump slightly in his chare. "Don't call me Katie; its bad enough Bobby calls me that. Now, cut the bullshit, you and Jess were together for what two years. You can dance; no way would that girl have just sat on the sidelines. If you didn't know how before I'd bet money that she showed you. I wanna dance and I wanna dance with you."

Sam stood still looking sad, Catherine took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. Dean watched them go, finding he didn't like the look on Sam's face and wasn't real happy with Catherine for her lack of tact.

Dean watched as Sam and Catherine started moving on the dance floor. He found himself somewhat surprised to note just how well they moved together. As he watched them both move with a natural grace, he could actually see Sammy start to relax. Sam was smiling more and more and as Catherine became more animated, he was actually laughing.

Dean felt his heart clench as he watched the two of them together. He felt no jealousy just an overwhelming sense of gratitude for Catherine. To see his baby brother joking and laughing after months of sadness and grim determination was the best gift he had gotten in a long while. As the couple continued to gyrate on the dance floor to the hard pumping rock, Dean actually started to relax; he just sat enjoying the site of a happy baby brother and a beautiful girl dancing up storm.

Finally, the music slowed, giving the couples on the dance floor a rest as most moved into each other's arms. Sam and Catherine however, started back to the table. They were still laughing breathlessly over something. As Sam took his seat, Catherine remained standing. She quickly took a hit from the bottle of beer Dean had been drinking.

Catherine held out her hand and said. "So, Winchester, you ready?" One eyebrow raised in challenge. Daring him to say no.

Dean almost did, he never danced, and actually to be honest he never needed to. Girls usually expected him to say no and they just loved to try persuading him. Dean inexplicably rose out of his seat taking her hand in his and placing an arm around his waist. As he headed towards the dance, floor guiding Catherine as they went he looked over his shoulder. He shuddered at the glee he saw on his brother's face. He knew he'd end up with endless ribbing over allowing himself to be led. Though when they reached the floor and he moved to pull her towards him, thoughts of Sammy and everything else fled his mind.

Dean wrapped his arms around Catherine and pulled her close. As his hands brushed over her skin he noticed she felt chilled. He pulled her even closer and allowed the rhythm of the music to guide their steps. Her arms were around his neck and her head rested just under his chin. They moved in step with each other. Dean took in a deep breath smelling the smell that he had come to associate with the beautiful hunter, a clean smell. "Why is it that you always smell like, limes?" Dean said softly breathing in what had quickly become his favorite smell in the world.

Catherine lifted her head and met Dean's laughing eyes. "It's my soap, I've been using it for years, and it reminds me of sunshine, beaches, and blue water. Someday, I'm going to find someplace where the sun always shines, and nothing bad happens. That smell is to remind me of what I'm searching for."

888

Sam watched as his brother and Catherine moved in time to the music. Sam knew that he and Catherine had done well together on the dance floor. If he were honest, he would admit to himself just how much he had enjoyed the dancing. He had thought it would bring back painful memories of Jess and instead much the opposite had come from it. Catherine had been so open, questioning him about Jess, forcing him to remember her as she had lived instead of how she died. He had left the dance floor with the realization that by ignoring the things that he and Jess had done together he was forgetting just what it was that had made her so special to him.

He continued to watch the couple on the dance floor with a bemused expression on his face. His brother had changed almost overnight. The weight that he had born on his shoulders for the past weeks had been lifted, not gone, just lightened. Sam knew that the young woman dancing with Dean was the reason. He didn't know how she had managed to bring back the brother that Sam needed but she had done it. Sam only hoped the change in Dean was permanent and wasn't hinged on the girl he was dancing with.

Dean had high hopes that Catherine would come with them when it was time to move on but Sam just wasn't sure. He knew that Catherine had come to care for the Winchesters, but she seemed afraid to bring any more trouble to their doorstep. And if Sam knew anything at all about trouble he knew the young girl had it in spades. Dean and Sam were willing to share her burdens, but Sam didn't think she was able to accept the help.

The song ended and the couple moved towards Sam. Dean's hand was on Catherine's waist unnecessarily guiding her towards the table.

"Hey, Sam you ready to hit the road man?" Dean asked waggling his eyebrows.

Sam stood and gathered up his coat. "Yeah, more than, let's get before it gets anymore crowded in here."

Dean tossed the keys to Sam. "Listen Sam you two get yourselves out to the car, I'm gonna use the bathroom and be right out."

"You got it Dude." Sam said as he and Catherine started moving towards the exit. The crowd had gotten ridiculous and Sam had a feeling that the small bar was way over its occupancy limit. He had his hand resting on the small of Catherine's back and was following her out. He grinned to himself when he realized that the strange object beneath his fingers could be only one thing, a knife. Catherine reminded him so much of his brother, here she was dressed to the nines, surrounded by big strong men capable of defending her, and she had a knife strapped to her back.

"Sam, wait a second, where's my wrap?" Catherine stopped and turned intending to head back into the crowd.

Sam stopped her and guided her into the vestibule where it was somewhat quieter. "Just stay right here I'll get it. You're liable to get lost in all those people."

"Thanks, Sam I really appreciate it. I'll wait right here I promise." Catherine said sitting on a long bench.

Catherine watched as Sam headed back into the bar, she let her mind drift to the dance she had just shared with Dean. She was doing everything she could to fight off the panic she was feeling. She hadn't intended to get so close to the Winchesters, just to help ease their burdens a bit. Now though, here she was up to her elbows in the boy's lives. She had intended to leave on her own again in the next day or so. She didn't know if she could do that now though. Her heart was too involved with Sam and especially Dean.

A loud noise suddenly interrupted Catherine's musings and she looked up. Focusing on the parking lot, she could see out the window. There were several drunk looking men circling and even drunker young girl. Catherine didn't even pause. She pulled her cell out of her purse and headed out the door. As she placed the call to Dean's cell, she moved towards the girl in trouble. She heard Dean's hello and began "Dean."

That's as far as she got when a pain exploded in the back of her head. As the darkness swooped down on her, she heard her cell fall from her hand and only hoped it was still on. Just before the darkness became complete, she shouted "Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had been heading out of the bathroom when his cell rang. As he pulled it out of his pocket he notice Sam's tall frame just ahead of him. In situations like this Dean always thanked the fates that Sammy was so tall. It made him so much easier to find.

Dean looked swiftly at his phone noticing Catherine's name on the display. What in the world he thought answering the phone as he made his way to Sam's side. Catherine's voice asked "Dean?" then before she said anything else he heard a sickening thud and a final scream of his name. Then the line went silent, though he could still make out some kind of background noise.

He kept the phone to his ear and grabbed Sammy. "Where is she? Why isn't she with you, Sam" Dean started pushing his way toward the bar's exit. Sammy was following behind, Catherine's wrap in his hands.

"Dean, Dude slow down you're knocking people over, she's fine, she's waiting in the entrance. I just went back to get her wrap." Sam said working hard not knock into people as he followed his brother. Not an easy feat as Dean was all but running thru the crowd.

Dean skidded to a stop in front of the door quickly glanced around the entry and seeing it empty headed for the parking lot. As he exited the bar into the night air, he quickly started scanning the parking lot, for what he now knew must be there. There it was almost directly in front of the Impala. He picked up Catherine's cell phone and hit end. He closed both phones and closed his eyes a moment in panic. It had been in a situation much like this that he had lost Sam to those hillbilly freaks. It had been a sheer miracle that they had both come out of that one alive.

"Dean, what the hell man, where's Catherine? What's going on?" Sam said as he came to halt in front of his brother.

"Sam, she's gone man, she's gone." Dean said resting his hands on the hood of the Impala willing himself not to throw-up.

Sam rested a hand on Dean's back and said "She wouldn't have left us Dude, maybe she went back inside."

"No, Sam she's gone. Something or someone took her. She called me on the phone, I heard her say my name, then I heard a loud thud, then she screamed my name again." Dean said willing himself into some semblance of calm. He moved towards a group of bikers hanging out in the parking lot.

"Excuse me; have you guys seen a young girl in a black dress come out in the last couple of minutes?" Dean asked his eyes wild with fright.

"No, sorry man we just pulled up. Maybe she took off with the guy in the red mini-van. The guy was driving like the devil was chasing him. You the devil man?" Said the biker as he and his buddies headed into the bar laughing at their own wit.

Dean just stood there hands hanging at his side willing his brain to work. To start the machine that kept him moving in times of stress. "Alright, Sam we gotta get back to Bobby's, let him know what's going, we'll send him to the police station to file a missing persons report and we'll start looking for her." Dean headed for the Impala counting off the minutes since his phone had rung.

"Dean, catch" said Sam as he tossed the keys over to Dean. As soon as the car started to life Sam had his laptop out and was using the wi-fi to start searching the web. Twenty minutes later Sam had found a hit. "Alright, Dean listen, there are twenty-five missing persons listed over a twenty-five year span for girls in Catherine's age range. One missing each year, no bodies ever found, they were always assumed to be runaways. The only connection being their ages and that each girl went missing in this county, two nights before the first full moon in April. The moon will be full two nights from tonight." Sam's eyes were practically blurring from the speed with which he was reading the information in front of him.

"What are you thinking Sammy, vengeful spirit? Tied to that date or something?" Dean asked as they finally reached the long drive leading to Bobby's house.

Sam frowned, "no, I'll be honest, if it was some kind of angry spirit the cell would have been cut off or full of EMF at the least. No, I'm thinking something human, maybe a sacrifice? Something similar to that scarecrow god we dealt with."

Dean pulled to a stop in front of Bobby's and was out in a flash heading for the stairs, again counting the minutes in his head since that phone call.

Dean slammed open the door, calling for Bobby as he went, Sam following close on his heels laptop in hand. "Alright, so if they're grabbing these girls before the full moon, then it stands to reason the ritual will be held two nights from now. That gives us less than 48 hours to find her." Dean called over his shoulder already stripping off the shirt he was wearing, as he headed towards his bedroom he intended to get changed and be back out on the road in no longer than ten minutes.

"Sam, Dean what the hell?" asked Bobby as he emerged from the kitchen shotgun in hand.

Dean walked back out of the bedroom already changed into his beat up blue jeans and leather jacket. Sam headed into the bedroom intending to change also, he knew Dean would want to be ready to leave in moments and Sam didn't trust his brother not to leave him if he thought Sam was holding him up.

"Bobby, I'm sorry." Dean said with a grimace. "I lost her, she was alone for a minute and then she was gone. Sam has a lead though and I will get her back." Dean finished quickly and stood before the hunter head down as if waiting for a blow.

"Calm down Son, start at the beginning, Katie's tough as nails. I'm sure she's gonna be fine." Bobby said as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Sam came out of the bedroom filling Bobby in on what had happened and what the working theory was. Once he came to the end of his story, he noted that Bobby looked scared, no other word for it.

Bobby headed for the phone in an instant, picked it up and dialed quickly. "Hey, Ellen how's things, it's Bobby here. Yeah, Yeah things are good. Listen though quick question. Who's sitting at the bar right now?" Bobby paused obviously listening. "Uh, Yeah I was actually hoping to hook up with John Winchester. I'll try some other contacts, if you see him ask him to contact me. Thanks Ellen, you take care." Bobby hung up the phone looking slightly more relieved.

Dean and Sam both looked at each other puzzled by the conversation they had just listened to. Bobby sighed and sat on the edge of the couch. "Sorry, boys but I had to make sure he wasn't in the area."

"Bobby who was that, you made it sound as if Dad was still alive?" Sam asked staring in confusion at Bobby.

Bobby ran a tired hand over his face. "Boys, you've been so sheltered all your lives when it comes to other hunters, there's a lot you don't know. Ellen Harvell runs a bar in Indiana; it's a meeting place for other hunters. You're Dad and I both used to frequent the place from time to time. I called Ellen to see if a hunter named Jacobs was there. I lied about your Dad because I didn't want Ellen to suspect why I was calling."

Dean looking puzzled asked "What, you think he can help find her?"

"God, no" replied Bobby. "I just wanted to be sure he wasn't the one that had her, he's got a vendetta out for her and if he could get his hands on her he'd hurt her sure as anything. Ellen said that he's been there for the last two nights though, so it can't be him.

Sam suddenly noticed that Dean seemed to be shifting from side to side, not even paying attention to the hunter. "Dean, you okay, man?" Sam asked as he turned his full attention towards Dean. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Dean was trying to hear something.

"Quiet" Dean said harshly. "I can just make it out. It sounds like, 'Shook me all night long'. AC/DC? Yeah, definitely, definitely." Dean focused on Sam and Bobby. "You can't hear it? It's like a humming."

Bobby suddenly hit himself on the forehead. "Dammit, Dammit how could I forget. Dean it's Catherine, she's doing it. She's calling you. God, it's been so long, I had actually forgotten she could do it. I'm not real sure how, but she's sending a signal to you. The closer you get to her the louder the signal will get. She used to do it to me all the time here, around the yard. I could never hear it if she was any farther away. She used to laugh and tell me it was a block I had. If you can hear her, you can find her. You've got to hurry though, it takes a lot out of her, the longer she does it the weaker she'll become. It drains all her energy, trying to keep it up."

Dean just stared at Bobby for a moment and mumbled "Nickelback, why'd it have to be Nickelback." He started for the door calling to Sam over his shoulder.

Sam followed quickly noticing the concentration on Dean's face. As Dean slid into the car he pulled a map of the area out of the glove box and quickly set up a route to follow. He figured if he bisected the county by the main roads he should be able to figure out where the signal was the strongest. "Sam, see if you can't figure out more. We need to know what we're up against. Dean started the car and headed down the drive occasionally mumbling to himself.

888

Catherine woke in the dark, as always she came awake in an instant. No lingering drowsiness, no confusion. She remembered what had happened and she could only make a guess as to her location. As she lay in the darkness she gently rubbed the lump on the back of her head. Then she relaxed slightly, she realized her silver knife was still in the small of her back. She was disappointed though to realize that the shoes she was wearing had been taken off. After a nasty instance with a set of handcuffs and a crazy old man, Catherine had taken to keeping a paperclip in her shoe. Oh, well there was the knife at least.

As Catherine's senses sharpened she realized that she was in some kind of box. She was lying on her side with her knees drawn up under her chin. When she felt upward, her hand met the top of the box. It seemed to be made of plastic, and seemed to emanate cold. She gave a small chuckle at the fact that her captors had made a mistake this time. Catherine had spent days at a time in a box not unlike this one as a child. She had learned long ago to trust the dark and find comfort in the closeness of the walls.

Catherine quickly took stock of her body, she noted that except a killer headache and the fact that she was freezing, she seemed to be okay. Next she set about stretching as much as possible in the tight confines. A major fear was that she would stiffen so badly in the box that her body would be useless when, if she was finally released.

She knew she had one sure thing going for her, Dean. There was no way he'd do anything less than find her. She laid in the dark going over her choices of drawing him to her. Her power was basically like a divining rod. When she needed to find something she simply concentrated with all her might. As she drew closer to the item she could feel a vibration, the closer she was the stronger the vibe. It was how she had tracked John Winchester from town to town.

The greatest thing she had discovered with this power was that she could also lead people to her. She basically reversed the vibe, causing it to emanate from herself; she knew if Dean would acknowledge what he was feeling and give into it she could lead him to her. She had been doing it unintentionally for the last couple of weeks.

All she needed was something, some kind of signature, so that he would know it was coming from her, so he would trust it. With Bobby she had always used the equivalent of a hot/cold game, but that took a lot more energy and she had to maintain it. Longer distances made it harder to keep accurate. Catherine lay in the dark, almost drifting off to sleep when it came to her. As Catherine drifted into a light sleep, she hummed inside her head and hoped he'd hear it.

888

Dean made a tight u-turn and started heading south along route 309 after driving for about thirty-five minutes; he found he was finally on the right track. He started looking for an intersecting route that would head east and west.

"Dean, I've narrowed it down to two pagan gods that accept a female sacrifice the first full moon of April. The first is a god of fishing folk." Sam said wearily pressing his fingers against his eyes.

Dean eyes never leaving the road, gave a small smile. "So, you think Big Earl and his fishing buddies are trying to catch the big one."

Sam laughed lightly. "Nah, I guess not. Well the second is summoned for riches and Luck. Anyone that takes place in the ritual is guaranteed a year of wealth and Luck."

"Bingo" said Dean. "Hold on, hold on Sammy she's fading." Dean quickly pulled over the car and waited a moment. His eyes were closed tight with concentration and he was whispering to himself. "Alright, Sammy she's back again, I think she must have been interrupted or was dozing off." Dean said as he pulled back onto the deserted highway.

"She must have been interrupted, Dean. Bobby said she can maintain it in her sleep. Anyway, as I was saying wherever they're keeping her, there will be an alter; the girl is tied to it. Four cuts are made on each arm and leg and then she's basically bled dry. The God appears and drinks the blood. Traditionally, only virgins were used, but I guess in this day and age the God just settles for what it gets." Sam stretched trying to get comfortable, glad for the millionth time that Dean was in to muscle cars not tiny sports cars.

"What do they do with the bodies?" Dean's jaw was clenched so tight he could barely get the words out.

"The body's don't interest the God only the blood, so they must just dispose of them somewhere." Sam felt a pain in his heart at the thought of anyone bleeding, beautiful, vibrant Catherine and then just dumping her body.

Dean nodded, and suddenly turned east on the bisecting highway he had come to. Almost immediately he hooked another u-turn and was heading west. He glanced down at his watch; counting back he realized she had already been gone nearly fifteen hours. The map by Sam's side showed rode after rode that they had crossed out. It wasn't enough though, thought Dean there were just too many other places she could still be.

"Just keep working the system, Dean we'll get to her in time, I'm sure of it." Sam said laying a hand on Dean's shoulder for a moment.

Dean nodded again and hooked north again. He would find her, he would and when he did he wouldn't let her go again, of that he was sure.

888

Catherine awoke again, not sure exactly how long she had been asleep. She felt okay, her head still hurt, but for the most part she was alright. The cold however was starting to get to her. For the most part pain had always been something that she could push away. It was a trick she had learned early in her childhood when crying out had earned extra beatings. However, the cold, that she found was harder to ignore.

Catherine suddenly stilled, hearing voices from outside the box. They seemed to be arguing. She could only make out an angry rant. She relaxed in the box as best she could and waited to see what was next.

As she lay there the top of the box was suddenly, opened. The light hurt Catherine's eyes so bad that she chose just to keep them shut. Whatever was going to happen would happen whether her eyes were open or closed.

"See Phil, I told you she wasn't dead, probably just passed out in fear." A whiny voice spoke up close by.

"I'm telling you Donny, it just isn't natural, we ain't never had a girl, in the box that didn't scream and try and claw her way out. Make sure she isn't dead, you know we can't use a dead girl's blood, and we're running out of time to snag a new one." Said Phil.

Rough hands suddenly forced themselves under Catherine's chin as Donny felt for a pulse. Catherine stayed as still as possible even when the leering hands lingered on her long after feeling her pulse.

"I tell you what Phil, our luck is gonna be frickin' amazing this year. I think this is the best looking girl we ever snagged." Donny said as he dropped the lid back in place.

Catherine was grateful for the dark again; As long as they kept her in the box she had a chance. She suddenly felt her first burst of panic as she realized she had let the song drop. She quickly started again feeling Dean edge ever closer to her. She just hoped she could keep up her strength. She had found that although her powers were strong the more she used the quicker her body gave out. If she wasn't careful she'd put all her energy into pulling Dean to her and would be useless at the rescue. No, she had to rest, and stay strong. She fell asleep humming the Rolling Stones, 'Laugh I Nearly Died' to Dean, feeling him wind ever closer, coming to pull her out of this nightmare.

888

Dean had pulled over for gas and coffee and was now staring intently at the map in front of him while Sammy filled the car. "Alright we have to be in a 1 mile radius of where she is." Dean said a wave of adrenaline flowing thru him at the thought of being so close.

Sam put the pump back closed the gas cap and walked around to stare at the map Dean had. "Is she still strong?" Sam asked actually afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah, still loud and clear, there were a couple of times I thought she was fading but she must know we're close now. It's gotta be hard though, she's been going for close to thirty-six hours. I think she wants us to hurry now; she's been at Metallica all hour long. Everything they ever wrote that was loud and fast." Dean said studying the map in front of him.

Dean continued, "I just don't know how to go from here. This is an industrial area; there are literally dozens and dozens of buildings to hide a person in." Dean said rubbing the back of his head and taking a sip of the coffee.

"Wait," said Sam as he dived back in the Impala. Dean climbed in beside his brother and watched as he furiously started typing. "We know these killings have been going on for twenty-five years; we know that this thing is summoned for wealth and luck. What if, we start cross-checking the renters and owners that use this area and try and find the connection that way. I mean obviously whoever took Catherine must have had an extreme change in fortune exactly twenty-five years ago."

Dean nodded as he started the Impala. "I gotta say Sammy, the day I'm set to be sacrificed to a god. I'm definitely going to want you looking for me. Oh, wait, I was going to be sacrificed and you did save me. Good job, Geek Boy. As you narrow down your search we'll check the actual buildings. In the meantime I'm just going to cruise, see if I can't help eliminate some buildings."

Sam grinned, his eyes never leaving the screen before him.

888

Catherine had to stop; she couldn't afford to wear herself out anymore. Her nose had started bleeding sluggishly and that was never a good sign. She sometimes wondered if these powers were worth the brain cells she was sure she was killing. Oh, well, such is the life of a hero.

She only hoped Dean was as close as he seemed. For the longest time he had come no closer, then suddenly he had seemed right on top of her. Now as she released the link to him she couldn't stop the feeling of abandonment. It wasn't his fault but while she had focused on him she had been able to block out the pain, discomfort, and cold. The cold was the worst. At this point even if she was taken out of the box, she wasn't sure that she wouldn't die of hypothermia before something else could take her.

Catherine suddenly heard the voices coming closer again. The lid to the box opened and rough arms grabbed her and pulled her up. Keeping her eyes closed tight to the light, Catherine felt herself dropped on something hard, it felt like it was made out of concrete or stone.

"Alright, Donny, I'm going to strip her and tie her down. You light the candles and ready the bowl."

Catherine tried opening her eyes slightly, preparing herself for the fight ahead. She was done cooperating. She carefully kept her knife hidden in her hand. Catherine started pretending to retch, nothing like the threat of vomit to make people back off.

Predictably when faced with a girl who was about to puke, Phil backed off. As quickly as Catherine could she jumped off the stone table she was on. She quickly put the refrigerator she had been stuck in between her and Donny and Phil. As she took in her surroundings in one quick glance, she realized just what they had been planning on doing with her. She could see the alter, candles lighting the room, the large stone alter covered in what looked like old blood stains a thin channel surrounding the outside edge, leading to a silver inscribed cup.

Just as Donny lunged for her with a shouted "get her." The door to the room burst open. In stormed the two hunters. Catherine actually lowered her weapon she was so surprised. It was then that Catherine saw Donny about to tackle her to the ground. She quickly pulled her knife back up and prepared herself for the blow that was coming. Donny never made it, with a loud grunt he was suddenly on the ground whimpering. It took a few moments for Catherine to realize what had happened.

Dean had happened; he had grabbed the man instead and was chocking the murderer with his hands. Donny was already unconscious and Catherine would not have been surprised to find that he was dead. Catherine scrambled to the two men and tried pulling on Dean's arm.

"Dean, Dean stop you have to stop, you can't kill him. Come on stop, Dean." Catherine tugged and tugged but Dean was intent on killing the man beneath him. Catherine was at a loss, finally she did the only thing she could think of, and she stood up. "I think I'm going to pass out." Catherine let herself drop.

Two arms caught her before she hit the ground and she was quickly pulled against a strong chest. The smell and heat of Dean's body were almost enough to make her cry.

"I've got you, I've got you" Dean said as he swept Catherine into his arms. "I found you it's alright now, your safe." The chill emanating from Catherine's skin and the color of her lips worried Dean. He quickly set her down on the lid of a chest freezer that was in the corner. He removed his leather coat and flannel. He quickly got Catherine buttoned into the flannel and added the jacket on top.

"Dean, I've called the police. We have to split; they can't find you here, not after St. Louis. Catherine will deal with this and meet us back at Bobby's." Sam said keeping an eye on the two unconscious murderers.

"Yeah, not going to happen, no way am I leaving her Sam." Dean answered wincing as he checked out the bump on the back of Catherine's head.

Catherine took a deep breath and pushed away from Dean. "You've got to move Dean, I'll be fine."

"Sure, Catherine that's real convincing as you sway from side to side" Dean said as he moved to pull her against him once again.

Sam could hear the sirens in the distance, he looked at Catherine, panic in his eyes. He could see Catherine was at her limit, but he knew Dean. Once he was in stubborn, protective mode nothing short of knocking him out would stop him.

Catherine closed her eyes for a moment, not liking what she was about to do. "Dean, you're putting Sam at risk by being selfish. Is this the way you work, cause I'm not real impressed. Sam can't afford to become involved in this. The police end up not liking what they hear and they could arrest you both, you get printed and they're going to wonder why you're up and kicking instead of dead. If you're in jail you can't protect Sam. He'll be left on his own without you." Catherine actually hung her head at the look that crossed Dean's face. Her heart ached at the feeling of coldness that accompanied the retraction of Dean's arms.

"Let's go Sam," Dean said heading for the door. He knew what Catherine was doing, she was manipulating him and although he knew she had a point it hurt worse than he could admit.

Catherine saw Dean head for the door. She couldn't hold back the words any longer "Dean, I'm sorry. Thank you for finding me."

Dean paused and turned back to her; he moved to her side and whispered in her ear. "I'll always find you." He turned and walked out of the room.

Sam paused, hesitating to follow. Catherine looked as if everything she had ever wanted had just disappeared thru that door. She was standing there in Dean's coat, eyes dark with pain, lips blue with cold. She looked suddenly lost. He could hear the siren's coming closer; he turned away and followed his brother out the door.

888

Catherine sat in the back of the ambulance wrapped in blankets. The medic had began examining the bump on the back of her head. She had already given a statement to the police and she was just waiting for someone to drive her home.

"Listen, I really think you should let us take you to the hospital. Your're suffering from hypothermia and I'm sure that you must have a concussion." Said Tony the medic, a grey haired, potbellied man named Tony.

Catherine gave him a small smile and said "I already told you Tony; if you keep pushing I'll give you your blankets back and start walking home. I've lost almost three days of my life to those bastards. I want to go home"

Catherine saw Sheriff Ford approaching quickly closed her eyes, allowing her posture to slump.

"Miss Jones, I just need to clarify a couple of facts and then I can have an officer drive you home." The Sheriff stated as he came to stand outside the ambulance. "First you were taken from the parking lot of the Three Deuces on Thursday night correct. You were knocked out and woke up in the chest freezer we found. They left you pretty much undisturbed until tonight when they removed you from the box. As they pulled you out you heard them talk about sacrificing you, you also, heard mention of others, they had done this too, correct?"

"Yes, sir" Catherine answered as she shivered. She really didn't know how much more she could take. Catherine was afraid though that if she showed any sign of weakness she'd be at the hospital within minutes.

The Sheriff nodded "OK, here's the tricky part. As they started to attack you, you managed to hit one on the head with a statue and then hit the second as well. You then proceeded to nearly choke the second one to death. Is that correct?"

Catherine nodded her eyes never wavering from the Sheriff. "That's right sir. That's exactly what happened."

Tom Ford stood looking at the woman in front of him. He had no doubt that her story rang true, up until the end. The two men that he had taken into custody were big, big men. Both had to be over 6'2 and 275 pounds. The woman in front of him was no bigger than 5'5, she had been in a box for over 36 hours with no food or water. Yeah, he figured she was covering for someone he just didn't know who.

Tom finally nodded. No matter how the girl escaped, she was lucky. From the evidence they had gathered so far at least 10 other people had been killed in this same room. Apparently, these guys had felt no need to cover up the crimes they had committed. Tom figured maybe the guys had felt so lucky to get away with the murders that they had no need to hide the evidence. Well, their luck was finally over, they were busted big time.

"Morris, I want you to drive Ms. Jones home now." Tom called to the deputy standing next to the ambulance.

Catherine saw the young deputy nod and gesture towards the cruiser parked along the curb. She gathered Dean's jacket close around her and nodded. She walked with him to the car giving the Deputy Bobby's address. She slipped onto the seat, closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam stood with Bobby by the front window. He was panicking again, and just managed to stop himself from wondering out loud what was taking so long. Only the strain of worry on Bobby's aged face stopped him from asking. They had arrived home nearly four hours ago; Dean had taken himself off to the bathroom for a shower, while Sam and Bobby worried at the windows.

Sam was worried about Dean; he hadn't said a word since the warehouse. Just ignored the questions Sam had posed and walked into the bathroom. Sam wasn't sure what he was up to now, but he knew it stood to reason that Dean was hurting.

Sam was half-tempted to go and find his brother and offer some consolation. As much as Sam hated the fact that Catherine hurt his brother, he just couldn't help but be grateful that his brother was still breathing free air tonight. Sam was sure though that thanks were the last thing Dean felt like giving Catherine.

Suddenly, Sam noticed a set of lights coming down the drive. He pulled in a sigh of relief and followed Bobby out the front door.

888

"Ma'm, Ma'm, we're here you're home, please wake up. I'm going to have to turn around and head for the hospital if you can't answer me." Catherine heard the deputy make that threat and quickly sat straight. As she got her bearings she saw Sam and Bobby head out of the house.

She sent a small smile towards the deputy. "Thank you for the lift. That's my Uncle and my cousin; I'm going to be fine now." Catherine said as Sam opened the car door and pulled her up and out.

The deputy nodded to Bobby and Sam. "She refused to go to the hospital, but the medic looked her over pretty good. He said she has a slight concussion, and some bruising. The main thing is the malnutrition and dehydration. She needs liquids at first and then tomorrow she can try eating something more substantial." The deputy relaxed somewhat, he felt better about leaving the young girl when he noticed her cousin put his arm around her and help her back into the house. The girl's uncle held out his hand and thanked the deputy.

888

Dean could hear the commotion coming from the back bedroom, Catherine's bedroom. He let out a harsh breath, he would never have admitted it, but he had been fearful that her injuries were worse than he had seen. It had seemed to take a long time for her to get back to the house.

As he sat on the edge of his bed, his weapons spread out bed behind him. His hand's going through the motions, cleaning and sharpening the weapons. His ears straining to hear any noise that might indicate what was going on.

He felt as if he had been kicked tonight, right in the chest. The worst hit he had ever taken hadn't hurt that bad. It had been like a flashback of his Dad berating him for allowing the Striga to attack Sam. She had not only accused him of putting Sammy in danger, she had also inferred that he was unable deflect suspicions from himself. I mean really he had grown up lying to authority figures. What did she think, the cops would have arrived and he would have handed them his name, driver's license and allowed himself to be fingerprinted.

Hell, he had actually gone to a sheriffs department, while he had been looking for Sam and had the deputy tell him to his face that Dean Winchester was dead. I mean yeah, ok maybe later that hadn't worked out so well when he was handcuffed to a cruiser. But still he had walked away a free man.

Dean looked down at the knife in his hand, realizing that he had already sharpened this one. He turned to find another only to realize that he had sharpened everything he had with him. Dean's head snapped up as he heard someone enter the bathroom, he heard the shower turn on and knew that he could safely leave his room. He grabbed the keys to the impala and started for the door.

Dean continued on towards the front door calling out to Sam as he went. "Sammy, I'm going to head out for a bit, I'll be back, I got the cell on if you need me." Dean said the words in a rush. Trying to get to the car before Sam could give him that look. The one that always made Dean feel a rush of embarrassment and irritation.

888

Catherine sat on the floor of the shower letting the warm water run over her tired aching body. She had been climbing into the shower when she heard Dean call out his goodbye. He had left; she knew what she had done to him. She understood the pain she had inflicted; she just hadn't been able to see an alternative. Dean had to be there for whatever was coming for Sam and the kids like him. She knew that, instinctively, their chances of defeating the demon, that had ruined so many lives, were ten times greater with Dean there. He had to be there to fight another day. Rotting in a jail cell or killing himself in sacrifice for Catherine wasn't good, it was stupid and wasteful.

Catherine wasn't sure how she knew but she was positive that the demon was frightened of what Dean could do. She knew that slowly but surely the demon would begin targeting the older hunter trying to take him out of the picture. Taking him away from Sam, leaving him unprotected and weak.

But how did she explain that to Dean, he had looked at her with such disappointment after she had dismissed him so callously. Catherine sat and let the water wash over her, arms wrapped around her shivering body, trying to hold back the pain in her heart.

888

Sam lay in his bed thinking about the last 10 hours, what a mess. Dean still wasn't back and as it was 4:00 in the morning and all the bars were closed, he just hoped Dean wasn't off trying to drown his sorrow in some bar maid.

Catherine had come out of the shower looking even worse and had disappeared into her bedroom after making Sam promise that he would leave her alone. Sam didn't know which one he was more pissed off at, the two of them could tie for the most stubborn ass award. Bobby wasn't willing to earn Catherine's wrath by checking on the girl and Sam was actually slightly afraid to earn the girl's ire.

Sam knew why Catherine had sent Dean away. She had done it for Sam; she had denied herself the comfort of having Dean by her side in order to ease Sam's fears. Again, Sam found that he stood between Dean and a future, just as he had all of his life.

Well, lying here was doing him no good. Sam rose dressed and headed out to the living room. As he entered he saw Bobby sitting on the recliner, seemingly asleep. As Sam turned around intending to leave Bobby to his sleep, the older hunter's eyes opened.

"Well, Sam you planning on telling me why, those two horse's asses aren't together right now?" Bobby asked still leaning back in the old recliner. "Doesn't take a genius to figure one of them must have screwed up. It's just kind of a toss up as to which one it was."

So, Sam sat on the couch and proceeded to tell Bobby what had happened. As he finally finished telling the story, Sam realized just how ridicules it all was. The two of them were so similar it was creepy.

"Well, easy enough to solve, you go find which rock your brother crawled under. Get him back here I'll kick some sense into him." Bobby rested in his chair once again appearing to sleep.

888

Sure thought Sam, I'll just find him. Sam had already covered the three closest bars, checking parking lots for the Impala. Sam knew that Dean had left to get drunk; however, he also knew that Dean would never have gotten behind the wheel of the car that he loved, if he was drunk. So he figured Dean would either be passed out inside the Impala or else he would have gone home with whatever had caught his eye. So Sam checked parking lots, lots and lots of parking lots.

Finally, just as the sun finished rising he came to the crappiest dive of them all, and there in the parking lot sat the black car. Sam pulled Bobby's truck up alongside and noted Dean sprawled in the back seat. As Sam approached the car and tapped on the glass he saw how uncomfortable Dean must be. He was passed out on the back seat, face down, arm hanging on the floor feet pushed against the window.

As Sam tried the driver side door and found it open, he reeled back at the smell emanating from the car. It smelled like booze and cheap perfume. Again he found himself hoping that Dean hadn't done something stupid that he couldn't take back. Sam leaned over the front seat and started shaking Dean "Dude, come on wake up, I can't believe you Dean, this car stinks, what in the hell were you doing."

888

Dean could focus on nothing but the pain in, his head, his stomach, his eyes and his back. He wanted to shout at Sammy for waking him but he knew deep down he should be grateful. If he had slept like this any longer he'd probably be crippled for life. "Stop it man, Stop Sammy, I'm up, back off." Dean struggled to sit up holding his head and groaning.

"Dean man, come on, get out and lock it up, we'll come back for it later." Sam said pulling open the rear door so that Dean could stumble out.

Dean shook his head, struggling to concentrate on the words coming out of Sam's mouth. "No way, Dude, I'm not leaving her here, it's a bar for god sakes. We'll leave Bobby's truck here and come back for it later." Dean said as he started around to the passenger side door.

Sam rolled his eyes but knew it didn't pay to argue. He simply got in the driver side, rolled his window down and started for Bobby's.

Dean leaned against the door looking barely conscience. "What's up Sammy, why'd you come looking for me?"

Sam shot Dean and exasperated look. "What do you think? You took off last night pissed as hell at Catherine. You know you should have shot some of that anger at me. She told you off for me, she knew I worried about you getting picked up by the police."

Dean slumped even lower in his seat. "I don't want talk anymore Dr. Phil, I just want to get home, shower and get some sleep."

Sam decided to play the quiet game, it was sure to drive Dean into talking. The quieter Sam became the more agitated Dean became. Finally Dean broke the silence. "You, know I'm not angry with you Sam. I'm just sick and tired of not doing what I want because our lives are such friggin messes. I'm not even mad at Catherine; to be honest she said nothing I wouldn't have said if I felt it was necessary." Dean said. "How is she doing?" Dean asked hoping his voice sounded calmer to Sammy than it did to himself.

"I don't know for sure Dean, she came home got cleaned up and went to her room to get some sleep. Bobby was going to wake her up this morning and get her to eat something." Sam said as he pulled up to the house.

Bobby walked into the living room as the boys entered the house. "Dean, you ass, you smell like a friggin whore house. Get a shower and clean yourself up. Dear god, you look like a god dam zombie."

"Bobby how's Catherine?" asked Sam as Dean slunk off towards the bedroom to get a clean change of clothes.

Bobby suddenly looked tired. "I don't think anything is really wrong, I think she's just tired, however, she doesn't want to eat and she still feels cold to the touch. I'm hoping its just exhaustion."

Sam nodded, "Listen I had to leave the truck and drive the Impala home, if you want in a bit I'll run you over to pick it up." Sam nodded towards the bathroom. "Maybe once he's out, that'll give them some time to figure things out.

Bobby nodded and said "fine" in a gruff voice. As he headed off to the kitchen in search of a cup of coffee, Sam could hear him grumbling to himself. "Bunch of kids, not an adult in the bunch. It's like living in a friggin soap opera." Sam grinned and followed the disgruntled Hunter into the kitchen.

888

As Dean left the bathroom, he found Bobby waiting for him in the living room. "Listen, Dean I heard what happened." Bobby said his eyes focused out the window he was standing at.

"Bobby, it's nothing I overreacted, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at her. She did the right thing, she protected Sam. Catherine and Sam were right; there was no reason to risk the police. It's just hard you know. I just want to keep them safe, they're all I have." Dean said gazing at the floor.

Bobby turned towards Dean and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Dean, I want you to know, that no matter what happens, even if you're the only one left fighting, you can't just lie down and stop. You owe it to them both to keep going; they need to know you'll keep going. There are times in everyone's life when you feel like you just can't do anymore, times when you feel you have to give up. Don't give in to that Dean, I didn't, your Dad didn't. Just keep in mind; Sammy and Katie need you every bit as much as you need them. It's a two way street" Bobby turned and left the room allowing Dean to get himself under control.

How many nightmares had there been when he had listened to his Dad under the Demon's control, telling his older son that he wasn't needed, that he was useless? It had torn Dean up inside. Dean suddenly felt a small measure of peace. Bobby was right they did need him, and he intended to be there for them.

888

As Catherine lay in her bed, she tried to control the shivers still moving through her body. She didn't understand it; she was used to being cold. However, ever since she had gotten out of the shower, she had steadily grown colder and colder. She lay in bed fading in and out of sleep. She so needed the rest, she just couldn't seem to shut herself down.

As she heard a step outside of her door, she quickly closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Bobby had been checking on her periodically, she was tired of the hangdog look on his face. She just wanted to be alone.

As he approached the bed, Catherine quickly realized that it wasn't Bobby. Catherine opened her eyes to see Dean standing next the bed. Catherine noted how worn he looked. He carefully put a hand on her head "Jesus, Katie, you're freezing."

Dean sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and stroked a hand across Catherine's brow. He didn't know how to apologize for not being here when she needed him. He was no good at expressing how he felt and didn't know how to fix this, to make them right again.

Catherine lay there looking into Dean's eyes, she knew that he had forgiven her and accepted the part he had played in this mess. That was enough for her. She lifted the corner of the covers and rolled to her side. Dean quickly slid into bed with her pulling her body against his, laying an arm over her middle and covering her legs with his.

As Dean drifted off to sleep, he heard a whispered voice ask "and why exactly did you come home smelling like a whorehouse?"

The End

You can check out Dean, Sam, and Catherine next in The Hunted.


End file.
